Tears of an Angel Rewrite
by NaLu4Eva
Summary: Forgotten and tossed aside by people she loves loves, Lucy decides to embrace her true power, but the the tears that role down her cheecks are those of a Pure Heart Angel
1. Betrayal

Heartbreak, loneliness and betrayal were all she felt. Why did it happen to her; her mother was dead, her father didn't care and now her best friends have betrayed her. Lucy Heartfillia sat in a daze in her apartment, the events of that day kept replaying in her mind. Lucy was sat at her usual place at the bar, not that annoying in the guild actually noticed of course. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas , Lucy had become nothing but a shadow in the guild. No one talked to her, or even looked at her. Since this was nothing new to her because of the way her father treated her, Lucy was able to ignore the panging pain in her chest, the aching pain in her chest. However this became impossible when her best friend started dating Lisanna. Lucy couldn't understand why she felt unbearable pain when she saw her best friend and Lisanna together, well it was more like she refused to admit the reason she felt such pain. She never thought the pain she felt could get any worse but that all changed the day she was able to speak to her best friend and partner Natsu Dragneel for the first time in three months.

"_Hey Natsu"_

Natsu turned away fronm is daily fight with this long-time rival and friend Gray Fullbusuter.

"_Oh…Hey Lucy…What's up?_" Natsu's nervous behaviour immediately caught Lucy's attention, something was up and she was sure she wasn't going to like it. What she didn't know was that it was going to change her life forever.

"_Do you and Happy want to go on a mission with me?"_

Natsu's started rubbing the back of his neck and avoided her gaze, while Gray was looking in any direction but the direction Lucy was in.

"_Well you see, me, Ice Bucket, Happy and Ezra are going on a mission with Lisanna this afternoon."_

_ "Oh I see. How about we got on one when you come back?" _This it was Gray who spoke, he still refused to look at Lucy and his voice was filled with sorrow and what sounded like painful guilt.

"_Flame Brain added Lisanna to the team. Me and Ezra thought there were too many members in team, so we talked about it with the flaming idiot and we all agreed it would be better for you if you weren't on the team any more, since you wouldn't get a lot with the money being split 6 ways and you can't really do one of the higher paying missions by yourself" _Lucy had a fake smile on her as she slowly turned to face her best friend.

"_Nee_ Natsu we're still partners right?" No reply came from Fairy Tail's famous Salamander , he just continued to avoid Lucy's gaze.

_"Oh I get it I'm not strong enough to be in a team with you or be your partner" _Gray finally looked at Lucy the shock clearly visible on his face. The argument had gotten the attention of nearby guild members who were now listening.

_"Lucy that's not what I _" _Lucy cut off Gray's reply.

_ "No! You Listen To Me! You ignore ne fir three months and now you tell me I'm off the team because I'm too weak and you didn't even bother to tell me. And you!" _She turned her attention on Natsu who flinched_._

_ "I have put with barging in to my house eating my food, sleeping in my bead and getting less reward money because you destroyed most of the town on missions. Now you've repaid me by kicking me off the team and throwing away my friendship, I thought you of all people would treasure it. I thought you would be the person I could count on if I needed help but instead you betrayed me." _ She turned away and started to head towards master

"_Luce I'm….." _Lucy turned on her heel and looked at Natsu with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"Natsu don't you dare tell me your sorry because you're not! And you lost the right to call me Luce, you lost that right the day you forgot about me. I know you love Lisanna and you missed her but that wasn't and excuse for what you did." _ She turned to the rest of the guild and yelled "_It wasn't an excuse for any of you!" _ Without saying another word Lucy made her way towards master who was sitting on the bar and had been watching the whole commotion. He was the only one who noticed Lucy, but due to her request he hadn't mentioned anything to the guild. When Lucy had finally got to the bar she only said two words. "_Sacred Heart"_

Lucy came out of her daze and looked beside her at the sword, dagger, sheath of arrows and bow. She had only really meant to take the sword 'Sacred Heart'. Had she made a mistake in choosing this path?.

"_I don't think so. I've been waiting ages for you to accept who are you" _

Lucy turned ger gaze towards the kitchen and a met a pair of crystal blue eyes. A young woman with beautiful long blond wavy hair was stood in the kitchen doorway.

_I know you have Sakura."_


	2. Hard Truths

Chapter 2

It had been only been a few hours since the commotion in the guild. A lot of things had happened since then, not that Lucy could recall anything that had happened, she couldn't even remember getting home. Lucy was sat her bed at home looking at her kitchen doorway to which the girl named Sakura had vanished. She knew the Sakura of course, the immortal had helped Lucy train and control her powers, and yes I said immortal: Sakura was displeased when Lucy decided to seal her powers. From her place on the Lucy could hear the banging of pots and plates and soon came the delicious smell of food. Lucy hadn't realised how hungry she was until the smell of soup hit her nose, her stomach started complaining which caused her to blush, because even though there was a distance and a door between her and kitchen, Lucy knew the immortal had enhanced hearing and could hear her quite clearly. After a few minutes Sakura came through the door with a steaming hot bowl of soup and a big piece of bread

"Sorry you have to cook for me Sakura "

Lucy took the bowl from Sakura and hesitantly took a sip: mm chicken noodle. Sakura made sure Lucy was eating before she answered.

"It's fine I got hungry while hungry while you were … uhmm daydreaming, I didn't want to disturb you so I made some soup. It's not that bad is it?"

Sakura had noticed that Lucy had stopped eating her soup and was staring out the window. Lucy turned back Sakura and gave her a sad smile.

"No it's delicious; I'm just wandering if I shouldn't go to the guild for a couple of days"

Sakura looked at Lucy with a guilty expression

"I guess this would be a bad time to tell that Leo and Virgo visited."

"What! How come I didn't notice?"

"Well you were kind off out of it Lucy, they were worried so I told them what happened and they may have gotten mad and went to the guild."

"What! Why would you let them do that?"

Without waiting for a reply Lucy got up and ran out the door spilling her soup in the process, she didn't even bother to lock her door. However her main concern was stopping her spirits from causing a bloodbath.

At the guild

Since Lucy had her outbreak earlier, the guild hadn't been the same, Team Natsu had been ordered to disband due to the way they had treated their fellow member. Everyone blamed the team for what had happened, but they all knew it was partly there fault as well. The guild had become quiet the only sound to be heard were people going up to the bar to order drinks. That was until the guild doors slammed open, hitting the wall with a bang. In the doorway stood a very pissed off Loke and Virgo, which was not good news for the guild, since they all but had them fight knocked out of them.

"You bastards how could you do that to her! Hasn't she been through enough pain without you god damn son of a bitches forgetting her!"

Loke's voice was murderous and angry, t reflected the true pain lucy had been going through, because the lion spirit hadn't been this angry with anyone before, especially his friends, The fact that he was mad enough to want to kill them meant that the situation was worse than they thought.

"You bastards boke my master, YOU BROKE HER!"

Natsu got up from wearing he was sitting with his team or should I say ex-team and work up to the two celestial spirits, which wasn't the wisest idea considering he was the main cause of Lucy's pain and the fact that he was close enough for the two spirits to hit him.

"Loke please let me explain…." Natsu was cut off by a punch in the gut by Loke and a kick in the face by Virgo.

"You really think that you deserve for us to let you explain your side of the story after what you did to Hime-sama. We felt something was wrong with her so we went to check up on her, what we found was a shell of Hima-sama, the Hima-sama we know is gone. When we left her she didn't even know we were there! This stopped Natsu in his attempt to get up from the floor. The spirits hadn't really hurt the dragon slayer, however once they started talking about Lucy he couldn't bring himself to get up. He knew he had hurt her, to say he was a little regretful might have been overstatement, if he would allow him to be with Lisanna, he would have done it again, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care about the blond celestial mage.

What Virgo had said about Lucy had somewhat shocked him and as far as he could tell the whole guild. The guilt which was only a little drip before had now become a trickle. Ezra who had stayed quiet through both ordeals finally spoke, voicing the question in every guild members mind. Her voice was full of shock and reflected the expression on her face.

"What do you mean she's only a shell?"

The spirits didn't bother to answer her thought they both knew that Ezra became a her 'demon' self when ignored. At that moment they didn't care, she was someone who hurt their master, so they were immune to the gaze that made people tremble before her.

"I demand you answer me"

Bu the spirits still refused to answer her they just gave her a cold hard stare. Master Makarov sighed from his place on the bar. It was obvious that the spirits weren't going to answer any questions if they concerned Lucy. After another sip of his beer Master decided it was time to intervene.

"Ezra! That's enough! The spirits are under no obligation to answer your questions as Loke said before you roe his master."

" Master I don't…." Ezra had started to interrupt but was soon was soon cut off again by master

"Don't interrupt me child! Anyone with a soul as gentle as Lucy's would take awhile to get over a betrayal of this magnitude. The Lucy we know is gone and you brats are to blame."

Natsu slowly turned his gaze towards the lion spirit

" what does he mean?" He was quickly knocked to the floor again by another punch in the afec.

"what do you care Salamander, she means shit to you remember?"

"I still consider her my friend!" Natsu was back on his feet only to be knocked down yet again by Loke.

" If you were truly Hime-samas feiend you wouldn't have forgotten her, you wouldn't have replaced her , you wouldn't have called her weak, espically since you don't know everything about her!.

"so Natsu you call that friendship, I've seen you treat enemies with more compassion."Loke punched Natsu once again, but this time Natsu didn't bother getting back up, he just sat there. The trickle of guilt he had felt had now become a river that consumed him. He felt like he was drowning, yet the only water touching him was the tears that were running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me too say? I just want to help Lisan-" Natsu was cut off by Loke hitting him with his Regulas Impact.

" Don't give me that crap you flaming bastard. Lisanna is my friend too, she may be your girlfriend, but she has a brother and sister. Lucy has no family, you were all she had and now she has no one, she's alone , the person she fell for betrayed her and now she is alone.

Natsu looked at the lion spirit with confusion covering his face like a mask , It was soon replaced with shock and a look that even the dragon slayer himself couldn't explain as he realised what Loke had said. He was about to ask if what he had said was true, when both spirits faded away. In their place stood the blond celestial mage with tears streaming down her cheeks as she said:

I guess you know how much you've hurt me nee Natsu"

"Luce I never"

Lucy hit Natsu with such force that he hit the guild wall hard enough to make the wall crack and to leave his imprint in it.

"I told you never to call me Luce again, you lost that right"

Natsu looked at the blond age in amazement; she had never hit him so hard before. Maybe she had been train while she was…well forgotten.

"Wow Luce when did you become so strong?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and mentally face palmed at the idiocy of the pink haired mage in front of her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have no right to call me Luce! You don't know everything about me Natsu, I've kept secrets from you. My true abilities being one of the things I kept secret. My true power is not something I want, I'm actually scared of it, because if I lose control for a second I could hurt even kill someone I cared about. So I had it sealed away that is until you called me weak, I wanted to prove to you so bad that I wasn't weak: I acted without thinking and undid the seal. I don't want this power Natsu and you drove me to realise it. So if accidently kill someone close to me because I lost control, it'll be on you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to control your magic Luce?"

A cold giggle came from the doorway followed by a soft voice.

" You really don't listen do you baka-chan. The angel slayer told you not to call her Luce"


	3. Vote

Sorry guys this isn't a update, but i am writing the next chapter. The reason im writing this is to ask your opinion. I've been having trouble deciding if i should bring in my OCs from the original story, so i thought why not let my readers decide?. the voting ends in two weeks

Also i would love to hear any ideas or questions you guys have about the story

Love

NaLu4Eva


	4. Hate That I love you

"Sakura! I wasn't planning on telling anyone about that"

Lucy had seen red when Sakura revealed what she really was, not that anyone in the guild other than master understood the true power of an angel slayer and the history of the magic. Actually Master Makarov was the only one who knew angel slayers even existed. The reason lucy was so angry was because Sakura had just given her a one way ticket to an interrogation, which was something Lucy had wanted to avoid as she no longer trusted the people around her

"Sorry Lucy but they won't believe you unless you give them a reason to , and putting name to your magic is a good place to start"

"I swear you planned this. No I'm certain you planned this , you winged immortals love to mess with things when you don't get your own way!"

Sakura looked absolutely offended, hurt shown bright in her crystal blue eyes. It took a few seconds for Sakura to compose herself and when she did a cold hard mask cover her face. Lucy knew Sakura well enough to know that the cold mask was not a good sign and felt guilty about her comment as soon as she said it. The tone is Sakura's reply was as colder as ice, it even made some of the guild members shiver.

"You know that my people have rules about changing the events of time. Also if you must know I am a Divine yet I'm also a royal like my brothers and sister. Divines are event stricter about meddling with time Lucy. I would never plan a friend's pain because I didn't get my own way, I may be able to turn off my emotions but that doesn't make me heartless."

With a hard look at Lucy Sakura turned on her heel and worked out of the guild, leaving Lucy surrounded by a confused and very curious guild. Natsu who had been momentarily forgotten while the two blondes had their heated discussion, came up and rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder as comfort. However it was immediately thrown off by the blonde mage who looked at him in pure disgust

"How dare you touch me! Who do you think you are? You think that just because I had a fight with Sakura I'm going to forget the three months you ignored me and how you betrayed me just because you tried to comfort me? Dream on Dragneel"

Natsu just looked at Lucy in pure amazement as that was what he had actually been thinking. His hand went up and started to rub the back of his neck, while he gave Lucy is signature grin. The whole guild sweat dropped at the dragon slayers denseness. Gray slapped him around of the back of the head, which instantly got the dragons slayers attention.

"What was that for Ice Princess?"

"I thought I'd try knock some common sense into that brain of yours"

"You wanna go Ice Prick?"

"Come at me hot head!"

Within seconds the guild was in a full out brawl. Again. Lucy who was grateful for Gray's distraction turned to walk out the guild. However before she could even take one step, she felt a scorching iron grip around her wrist. She glanced over her shoulder to see who had grabbed her wrist only to see her old team looking at her with sad eyes.

"What do you guys want?"

Her face gave away no emotion but her voice betrayed as it trembled as she spoke. Natsu had been the one to grab her. Somehow Luc had missed the true intentions behind Gray's distraction. The power of an Angel slayer allows the user to control all elements, but it also gives strong intuition and the ability to invade minds. This means Lucy should have been able to guess the ice mages plan, however it looked like on this occasion Lucy was out of practice.

"We just wanted to say were sorry Lucy"

The blond mage looked at her ex friend, her eyes narrowed in suspicion surely Gray didn't cause a distraction just so they can say sorry.

"Apology not accepted. You guys really hurt me and it's safe to say I don't trust you anymore"

The six mages and two exceeds looked devastated, but they all nodded in understanding. Wendy who mumbled her sorry again went back to her seat in the guild, or what was left of it anyway.

"What else did you guys want, because I'm pretty sure Gray didn't cause a distraction just so you guys could apologise to me."

Lucy knew full well that wanted to badger her about her 'so called new magic' Erza as usual took charge of the situation; however her voice was unusually gentle.

"We would like to know more about this Angelic slayer magic of yours Lucy"

"Sure you do but I don't feel like revealing anything about it."

"But Lucy . . . "

Erza's reply was cut off due to a big wave towering above them : The guild brawl had gotten out of control again. Again. Gray was about the freeze it when it began to travel in a thin ribbon around and the guild and formed a blue sphere in the waiting hand of Lucy Heartphilia. The guild looked at Lucy in surprise none of them had expected the mage to have water magic never mind have such a great amount of control over it. The ball in Lucy's hand absorbed the last of the water yet it was only the size of a tennis ball. The Angel slayer threw the sphere outside and it burst becoming a light mist. However wherever the mist touched the soil or grass flowers would grow and in minutes a beautiful wild garden had formed. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the look of awe on the faces around her. She decided to try sneak out of the guild while she had a chance, but a certain dragon slayer had only been paying attention to the blonde mage and not the garden that had grown in front of him.

Lucy was making her way home when she felt the presence of someone following her. She sensed his familiar warmth of her pursuers magic and knew he meant no harm, however that doesn't mean she wanted to be alone with him. Tears started falling down her cheeks, why couldn't he see he's only causing her pain. Not wanting to cry in public Lucy turned down the next alleyway, knowing full well the person pursuing her would follow and try to wipe away her tears.

The alleyway was stinky and dark, but at that moment it didn't bother Lucy, all she wanted at that moment was to be alone and to apologise to the only person, who could understand what she was going through. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and stepped away from the arms that offered her comfort.

"Go away Natsu"

Her request was ignored by the young fire mage and his arms went around her again. This time Lucy offered no protest. She was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to be mad at the idiot, even if he did cause her unbearable pain. Unspilt tears started to fall from her tired eyes soon she was sobbing into his chest. Truth be told she was mad at herself, for loving the man holding her so much that it cause her pain.

On a nearby rooftop Sakura was watching the couple in the alleyway. Her face held a serious expression. Her argument with Lucy had told her one thing. One thing she had feared since Lucy removed the seal. Those who are blessed with the power of an angel slayer are strong, as it's meant to destroy the fallen, who destroy worlds in their attempt to make it perfect. However if you don't have control of it, it gains control of you. If Lucy didn't figure this out soon they were all in danger. Especially Lucy.

.


End file.
